


Les Rideaux Tirés

by Clarounette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Suspense, Thriller
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul doit nettoyer après le carnage. Qu'a-t-il fait? Et pourquoi?<br/>Que se passe-t-il derrière les rideaux tirés?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Rideaux Tirés

Paul essuya soigneusement son couteau avec un torchon, avant de le mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Il s'accorda juste une seconde de réflexion avant de lancer le programme. Dans une petite demi-heure, il n'aurait plus qu'à ranger les couverts dans leur tiroir, et tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu.

 

_L'homme saisit le bras de son épouse. "T'as encore rien foutu aujourd'hui, salope!" Ce n'était pas une question._

_A ses pieds, la femme pleurait. Sa pommette gauche gonflait déjà, et du rouge vif passerait bientôt au pourpre. Elle n'essayait même pas de se défendre. Cela ne servait à rien._

_La vue de ces larmes n'émouvait même plus l'homme. Trop d'années qu'il devait les subir, ces pleurs incessants. A croire que cette grognasse n'était capable de rien d'autre. En tout cas, elle ne savait pas faire les carreaux. Qui aurait pu manquer les traces de doigts gras sur la fenêtre du séjour à part sa femme?_

_"Cette maison est un vrai dépotoir." Pour mieux confirmer son dégoût, il reprit sa veste et partit en claquant la porte._

_Il ne reviendrait pas avant tard dans la nuit._

 

Il jeta le torchon dans le grand sac poubelle vert. Il y ajouta son t-shirt. L'odeur forte de sang qui s'échappait de l'ensemble lui donnait la nausée.

Il alla ensuite dans le garage. Il y faisait frais, même pour un mois de juillet très chaud comme celui qu'ils connaissaient, et ses bras se couvrirent de chair de poule.

Au fond de l'atelier, sur l'établi, il trouva le savon microbille. Il préleva une noisette de gel puis se frotta les mains énergiquement, grinçant des dents à la sensation des grains minuscules qui griffaient sa peau. Quand il passa ses mains sous le tuyau d'arrosage, toute trace de sang disparut.

 

_Son poing s'enfonça sans mal dans l'estomac de la femme. Elle ne put qu'émettre un 'ouf' comique. Son visage s'empourpra sous le manque d'oxygène._

_Au moins, cette fois-ci, elle n'aurait pas assez de souffle pour se mettre à chialer._

_Elle méritait bien cette nouvelle correction. Combien de fois il avait dû répéter à cette conne qu'elle ne devait mettre les pieds dans son bureau sous aucun prétexte? Sauf que quand il était rentré ce soir, elle avait à la main le verre qu'il y avait emmené la veille._

_Et elle avait eu le toupet de tenter de s'expliquer! Il avait vu rouge. Rien ne pouvait excuser la désobéissance._

_Elle avait bien mérité aussi le second coup de poing qui atterrit sur son nez._

 

Il fouilla son placard à la recherche d'un t-shirt propre, qu'il enfila aussitôt.

Il avait encore la tête coincée dans l'encolure quand on sonna à la porte. Il se figea.

Une deuxième sonnerie, suivie de deux coups frappés sur le bois. "Emilie?" appela une voix de femme.

Paul s'autorisait à peine le droit de respirer. Il essayait de se rappeler l'état du salon et de la cuisine, et si on pouvait voir quoi que ce soit depuis l'extérieur. Il se rappela que les rideaux avaient été tirés pour empêcher le soleil de perturber la sieste. Il se permit de prendre une bouffée d'air.

Il se dirigea à pas lents et silencieux vers la fenêtre. C'était la voisine qui attendait devant la porte. "Dégage, putain!" souffla-t-il entre ses dents. Il espérait que la seule force de sa pensée la pousserait à partir.

Que ça ait marché ou non, elle finit par s'en aller, glissant un mot sous la porte.

Il se remit au travail.

 

_Ce soir, il était tendre. Sa femme était assise à ses côtés dans le canapé, la tête sur son épaule. Sur son front, une vilaine coupure finissait de cicatriser. Il ne l'avait pas ratée cette fois-là._

_A la TV, les programmes se suivaient et se ressemblaient: les mêmes têtes d'ahuris, les mêmes dents trop blanches, les mêmes seins siliconés. Pour tromper son ennui, il avala un nouveau verre de whisky. La brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge le fit sourire. Sa tête sembla soudain plus légère._

_Il chatouilla le flanc de son épouse. Elle rit. Elle était belle quand elle riait. Il recommença. "Mais arrête enfin! Je regarde la télé."_

_Son sourire s'effaça. Il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Son chatouillement se changea en pincement._

_Elle ne riait plus. Elle avait senti le vent tourner. Il y avait de la peur dans son regard, mais aussi de la résignation._

_Elle allait voir un peu ce qu'il en coûtait de gâcher sa soirée._

 

Dans l'entrée, il récupéra le mot de la voisine et le jeta avec le reste dans le sac. Il n'y avait pas de raison de risquer quoi que ce soit.

L'air dubitatif, il regarda un instant le corps qui gisait devant lui en travers du canapé du salon. Il n'éprouvait aucun remords. La vie s'était enfuie de ce tas de chair morte sans un regard en arrière. Il allait en faire autant. Il s'empara d'un des bras du cadavre et tira jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe par terre. Face contre le parquet, il était plus simple d'oublier les yeux vitreux et le rictus figé sur les lèvres bleues.

Il examina avec soin le tissu du canapé. Quelques perles de sang s'y étaient imprégnées, mais le motif était trop dense pour les repérer si on ne savait pas quoi chercher.

Il restait à traîner le corps jusqu'au sac poubelle, dans la cuisine. Paul grogna. "J'espère que j'en ai plus pour longtemps."

 

_Un bruit le tira de son sommeil. Il était censé être seul dans la maison. C'est pour ça qu'il avait tiré les rideaux et décidé de faire une sieste._

_Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur son fils. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Je croyais que t'étais parti avec ta mère."_

_Il ne répondait pas. Est-ce que lui aussi avait besoin d'une correction pour lui apprendre à ignorer les questions de son père?_

_Un éclair de lumière lui fit plisser les paupières. Il avait quoi à la main, ce petit crétin?_

 

Il avait réussi à tirer le corps et à le mettre dans le sac. Il souleva les poignées de la brouette et conduisit le tout dans le jardin, à l'arrière de la maison.

Il retourna dans le salon avec un chiffon et une bouteille de détergent. Il ne devait pas rester une seule trace de sang. Sinon, la disparition des lourdes valises pleines de vêtements qui attendaient à côté du corps ne suffirait pas à faire croire à une simple fuite.

Il passa le dos de sa main sur son front pour en essuyer la sueur. Il était temps que cela se termine. Il irait sûrement prendre une douche après tout ça. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il avait une dernière décision à prendre.

De retour dans le jardin, il observa calmement le sac poubelle. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Le brûler ou l'enterrer? Qu'allait-il faire du cadavre de son père?

Ce ne devrait jamais être le genre de décision à prendre quand on n'a que douze ans.

 

Il prit la pelle et commença à creuser.


End file.
